020 You Think I'm Really Into Fashion
by JjdoggieS
Summary: Prompt: I Compliment Your Outfit Everytime I See You And You Think I'm Really Into Fashion But No I'm Just In Love With You (I Didn't Really Follow It, Just Used As Inspiration)


When Luka was trying to come up with ways to impress Marinette the only thing that kept coming up was either fashion or music. He didn't think he could his music would be able to impress her forever. So that left fashion. Maybe if they talked more he'd figure out some more things but right now fashion was his only option. He contemplated looking up some facts about fashion seemed like cheating, but he really didn't know that much so he turned to Juleka.

As it turned out Juleka wasn't much help, but Rose was over, again, and she was very helpful. Giving him some tips on what he should complement about her, not that he told them who he was going to be talking to, that would be a little awkward. Rose also told him how he should phrase things so he doesn't end up insulting her or something when he was trying to compliment her.

He had Marinette's number from her best friend Alya, who was oddly very willing to give out Marinette's number to someone they had just met.

L: Hey Marinette its Luka

M: Hi Luka

M: What's up?

L: Do u want to come hangout

M: Sure, where?

L: My house

M: ok be there soon

After getting somewhere with Marinette he thought about cleaning his room and the house a bit, but decided against it when he thought about how his mother didn't like when Marinette was cleaning up the ship the day of the music festival, and his mother's akumatization but they don't talk about that much.

Soon after he had at least picking up his clothes off the floor and putting them in some of his drawers Marinette had arrived. He could hear her voice talking to his mom, Juleka, and Rose upstairs before her footsteps were going down the stairs. He met her at the bottom of the stairs, just as she reached the bottom of them. "Hi Luka. Thanks for having me over." Marinette said.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, probably from Juleka, but he didn't want to deal with that yet. "Oh, yeah. No problem. Thanks for coming. Let's go in my room." Luka said, before leading Marinette into his room. It was the third time Marinette was going to be in his room, not that he was counting. It was just the third time she'd came over, and the second time she was with her friends and his sister.

After she had invited him to go ice skating with her, which turned out to be with her, Adrien, and some chick named Kagami, and eventually led to another akuma, Frozen or something. Ever since then he'd been in love with her. That was almost a month ago. "So, I hear you designed one of Jagged Stone's albums." Luka started, just to try and get a blush out of her.

And of course it worked, the blush that spread across her face was adorable. "Oh, um, yeah. I did. Where did you hear that from? The magazine?" Marinette asked, completely avoiding his eyes.

He placed one his hands on her shoulder, "Actually, Juleka told me. She also said it wasn't the first time you'd designed something for Jagged Stone. I can't believe you didn't tell me." Luka teased, feigning being insulted.

Somehow, Marinette became even more flustered at that. "I-its not l-like I was trying t-to hide it from you. It's just not that big of a deal, well to me at least." Marinette stuttered.

Luka lightly laughed at her in amusement, "Well, what was it? A poster or another album or something?" Luka asked, he already knew it was some glasses but he was trying to get her to tell him, rather than just using Rose and Juleka as his source of information.

She briefly looked him in the eyes before looking back down at their feet. "It was just some stupid glasses. I wanted to something better than that but Jagged really wanted glasses and I didn't know him that well then, not that I do now, to do something else." Marinette mumbled.

Luka humed, "Well, what would you've liked to make for him?" Luka asked.

Her face quickly changed from blushing and flustered to extremely excited. "Well, I really want to make him a new leather jacket since the one he has now is a bit old, but he might have some sort of sentimental connection to it. So then I thought what else could I make for him? Maybe a new shirt or something but he could just use it as fan merch. I don't know it was just a dumb idea." Marinette mumbled, seemingly more embarrassed as she talked.

"Well," Luka started, waiting for her to lift her head and look at him again, "would you be willing to show me some of your designs? I've been told that you're really good." Luka tried, sounding as charming as he possibly could.

And based on the look on her face he was pretty successful. "Oh, um yeah. I'll have to bring me sketchbook next time, but I do have a few pictures on my phone." Marinette said, opening her little purse to try and find her phone. Luka used this as an opportunity to look at his phone and see the texts from earlier.

J: Why didn't you tell me the girl you liked was Mari?

J: We could've helped you a lot more

J: Just don't make her too embarrassed and you'll be fine

J: She's really nice, but I guess you already knew that

J: ;)

L: Would you knock it off?

L: I didn't do this to you with Rose

J: Go back to your date :(

"Here, these are some from this competition my class did a few months ago." Marinette said, handing him her phone.

As he flipped through the pictures one looked oddly familiar. It was a hat with feathers as the design with another feather sticking out of it. "Marinette, what's this one? I feel like I've seen it somewhere before." Luka asked. It looked so familiar but he couldn't quite place his finger on where he'd seen it.

Marinette got another blush, just a small one this time. "Oh yeah, that was the one I entered into the competition and Gabriel Agreste picked it as the winner and his son Adrien, you've met him before right? Anyway, Adrien wore it in his dad's latest fashion show when Chloe's mom Audrey Bourgeois got akumatized into Style Queen." Marinette rambled.

That's why it was so familiar. What else could they talk about? He didn't know much else about Marinette since he'd never actually said it was her when he was asking for advice earlier. Then Marinette pulled him out of his thoughts, "I always forget how many guitar picks you have." Marinette said, looking at his collection of guitar picks on his wall, just below his Jagged Stone poster. "I still have the one you gave me." Marinette said, pulling him from his thoughts, she'd turned back around from facing his collection of guitar picks to be facing him.

Of course she still had it, she wasn't the kind of person to throw away something that someone gave her. "Oh, you do?" Luka teased, trying to seem surprised.

She had this offended look on her face for a brief second before covering it up with her beautiful smile. "Of course I do. I love it, even though I have no idea how to play the guitar." Marinette defended, her laugh trickling in towards the end. Was she flirting with him? Probably not. Well, maybe.

He grabbed his guitar off of his bed, taking a seat in its place leaving enough room for someone else to sit on the bed with him, "Do you want me to teach you?" Luka asked, a small smirk creeping onto his face.

Marinette's face flushed and a light blush spread across her cheeks. "Su-sure, but only if you're okay with it." Marinette stuttered. How he could he possibly say no to her?

He motioned for her to come sit on the bed with him. After she carefully sat next to him, close but not so close that they were touching each other, he carefully pushed his guitar into her hands. He lightly pushed three of her fingers onto the strings, "That's D minor." Luka said, before strumming the strings. He moved her fingers again, "That's D major." he said again, before strumming the strings of the guitar again.

After showing Marinette some more of the chords and taught her how to play a really short and simple song.


End file.
